1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to detecting objects and, in particular, to detecting hidden objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for detecting objects under the ground.
2. Background
Improvised explosive devices (IEDs) are explosive devices that may be hidden. An improvised explosive device typically includes an explosive charge, a detonator, and an initiator system to set off the device. In some cases, an improvised explosive device also may include shrapnel-generating objects. These bombs may be hidden any number of different ways. For example, an improvised explosive device may be hidden under debris, under the ground, or in other locations. Improvised explosive devices may be triggered in a number of different ways. For example, they may be triggered by a radio frequency device, infrared light beams, cell phones, pressure, and through other mechanisms.
The detection of improvised explosive devices is desirable to avoid damage to equipment and personnel. Techniques that are used to detect improvised explosive devices include, for example, radar systems, metal detectors, image changes, chemical detectors, and other suitable types of technologies.
Different technologies may have advantages over others. For example, radar systems may be able to detect improvised explosive devices in the ground that may be undetectable by metal detectors. Metal detectors may not detect improvised explosive devices that do not include sufficient metal components.
Jamming devices may prevent the triggering of improvised explosive devices that are controlled by radio frequency devices. These types of systems, however, do not prevent the triggering of improvised explosive devices that work on pressure or are connected to a triggering mechanism by wire.
Another example is identifying changes in images over an area. For example, images may be taken of a road over different periods of time. Changes to the road may indicate that an improvised explosive device is present. For example, recently turned over soil by a road, an abandoned vehicle, or other signs may indicate the presence of an improvised explosive device. This type of technique, however, requires monitoring of an area. The monitoring should occur often enough to detect when an improvised explosive device has been placed in the area. This type of detection requires resources and time to analyze images from different periods of time.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.